The inventive concept relates to a non-conductive polymer film, a non-conductive polymer paste, and a semiconductor package including the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a non-conductive polymer film, to a non-conductive polymer paste with which a semiconductor package having excellent electric characteristics and high reliability is manufactured through simple manufacturing processes, and also to a semiconductor package including the non-conductive polymer film and the non-conductive polymer paste.
To deal with the demand for highly capacitive and highly integrated semiconductor devices, various connection units, such as a through silicon via, have been suggested and applied. Here, a tin (Sn) bump is generally formed on a copper (Cu) pillar and connected to a Cu pad. However, a Cu—Sn intermetallic compound may be generated that degrades connection reliability. In order to minimize the above phenomenon, various methods have been suggested; however, such methods involve complicated processes and high costs. Therefore, a new and better method of reducing the intermetallic compound from being generated using simple processes and involving low costs is necessary.